True Love, Frozen Hearts
by MasterClass60
Summary: It's time for the Ice Ball at Snowpoint City. However, Dawn mysteriously gains powerful ice magic and in fear of hurting those she loves, runs away. Ash, who loves her, and Brock and Zoey, who cares for her, try to find her, but a run in with some new friends might help them learn something important that can save Dawn when she's in the most danger. (Currently on temporary hiatus)
1. The Story

Here is a new pearlshipping and appealshipping story for your viewer's pleasure. In honor of the colder weather and the upcoming Frozen II movie, a special crossover story has came into my mind and will now be put on internet paper. Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or Frozen.

Our heroes have been residing in Snowpoint City. At the moment, Ash has won 7 gym badges, needing only one more to enter the Sinnoh League. Dawn has earned 4 contest ribbons, needing one more to enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Brock is studying to become the world's greatest pokemon doctor. So, you might be wondering what brought our heroes to the coldest town in the Sinnoh region. Well, the gym leader, Ms. Candice, is holding an Ice Ball and Dawn's friend Zoey invited them to attend. Of course, Dawn was able to persuade the boys to attend with her. Plus, the Twinleaf Town native had a plan, to use the dance as a way to admit her feelings towards Ash. The morning of the ball, everyone was waken up by a heavy dosing of thunderbolt, bubble beam, and poison jab. After breakfast, Ash wanted to do a bit of morning training when a blizzard suddenly hit, trapping them inside the pokemon center. Dawn was a bit disappointed because she wanted to buy a new dress for the ball tonight. Luckily, the dense Ash suggested for her to use old fabrics to make a new dress. Seeing her beam brightly, she says,"Great idea Ash! I have the materials, I can whip up something fast"! They both did their special high five as Pikachu and Piplup mimicked their trainers. Brock, looking over, adds,"Hey. Can't wait to see how it looks after it's done." Suddenly, the group was interrupted by the doors opening, revealing a shivering, snow covered Zoey and an almost iced out Glameow. Dawn instantly ran over to her, asking if the duo was ok. Both shaking off the snow, smiled as Zoey says,"We're used to it. Around here, a blizzard can happen at any time. They're usually quick, but can make the town look beautiful with a fresh layer of snow, especially for the Ice Ball tonight." Ash thought that it sounded good as he says,"That's great. What's an Ice Ball without any ice or snow"? Dawn then asked Zoey to give her a hand with making her dress as Zoey agreed to help. So, as the girls went to the room to begin working on the dress, the boys were left alone. Brock then went to attempt flirting with Nurse Joy before getting stopped by Croagunk. Ash watched this scene go on, telling Pikachu,"Well, that's Brock for ya," with his partner chirping in agreement.

Upstairs, Dawn and Zoey were sewing away as Piplup and Glameow watched the snow falling from the sky, which appeared to have gotten lighter. As they worked, Dawn asked Zoey about what the Ice Ball was. Zoey says,"It's an annual tradition around here. It's basically a dance in honor of the legendary pokemon Articuno. We get to dance, gather, and have a lot of fun. Plus, near the end of the ball, we get to ice skate on the dance floor. That's my favorite part." Dawn was amazed as she says,"Wow!! It sounds so amazing"!! Zoey adds,"Plus, legends say that the Ice Ball originated from an old story." That made the pokemon turn their heads to listen as well. Dawn was curious as she asks,"What story"? Zoey cleared her throat as she began to work on another portion for the dress before saying,"Where to begin? It all started in a kingdom far away. There lived a king, queen, and two princesses who were sisters. One of them possessed a special power, to conjure ice and snow. Her name was Elsa. Her sister's name was Anna and she loved to play in the snow that Elsa made. However, after an accident that involved Anna getting hit by her ice magic, she was luckily healed, but memories that they had related to it were all erased. For Elsa, she feared hurting other people or losing control of the magic, so their parents closed the gates to the kingdom and separated the two girls and it stayed like that till the king and queen died while out at sea. Elsa, being the oldest, was to be coronated as the new queen. So, a huge celebration was held after Elsa became queen, but because of the pressure of ruling the kingdom and having people in the kingdom, she accidently used her magic and everyone found out. In fear, she ran away to the mountains and resided there for some time, leaving a winter curse over the kingdom." Dawn says,"That sounds awful. How did Anna react to this"?

Zoey continued with,"Not wanting her sister to be feared and hated by the kingdom, Anna went to find Elsa, and with some help along the way, she was able to find her. However, despite her words, Elsa did not wish to return home and accidentally strikes Anna with her magic. This time, in the chest. At first, it didn't look too bad. But then, her hair began turning white and she felt really cold, despite wearing warm clothing. Visiting some ancient trolls who helped Anna before, they said "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." So, Anna was rushed back to the kingdom, in search for her true love. However, some bad men had captured and although she was able to escape, they followed her in hopes of killing her. Anna, seeing her sister in danger, protected Elsa as she became a frozen ice statue due to the magic. Elsa was heartbroken and moved that her own sister sacrificed herself to save her. Thankfully, their love and sisterly bond was able to bring Anna back to life and help Elsa lift the winter curse on the kingdom. Since then, they've lived to rule together, with love by their side for all of eternity." Dawn, Glameow, and Piplup were impressed as Dawn says,"That was a great story." What they did not know was that a shiny Mew was listening to the story as well and found it intriguing. Zoey then says,"Since then, a special tradition we do at the Ice Ball is honor someone that we call the Ice Prince or Ice Princess. A name is selected at random and whoever is picked receive a beautiful tiara and scepter. I was the Ice Princess last year." It sounded amazing as Dawn comments,"I hope I get to be picked this year." Suddenly, the window was mysteriously opened as a cold breeze filled the room, chilling the girls and their partners to the bone. A glowing, blue snowflake, noticed by Piplup, flew into the room, and became a necklace, landing in Dawn's hands. Zoey and Glameow were able to close the window before noticing the necklace. When Dawn saw it, she immediately tried it on, remarking how pretty it looked. Suddenly, it glowed again before it became a blue, sparkly dust and absorbs itself into Dawn, who quickly shined that same glow before it stopped mysteriously.

It surprised everyone before Dawn commented,"Let's finish the dress." Later on, when it was almost time to start heading to the Ice Ball, the group was all dressed up. Ash and Brock were wearing tuxedos and Croagunk and Pikachu even had a light blue bow tie. Zoey came down, wearing light blue pants, a light blue dress shirt and cardigan, with brown boots on her feet. Glameow was sporting a snow white ribbon on its head and tail. When Dawn and Piplup came down, Ash was left speechless. Piplup had a light blue bow tie and top hat, but Dawn was absolutely beautiful. The dress was light blue, with snow white sleeves and veil. It had snowflake patterns all around. She had white dress shoes on and even had her dark blue hair down to really capture her natural beauty. Ash was blushing bad and was redder than a tomato berry. Brock was the first to speak up, saying,"Wow. You look great Dawn," with Ash adding while shocked,"Great...beautiful...lovely." Dawn giggled a bit from his reaction as she says,"Thank Zoey for giving me a hand with it." Zoey smiled before saying,"It was no problem. Now, let's get to the Ice Ball." Brock and Zoey began heading out into the light snowfall as Ash offered his hand out to Dawn, saying,"Shall we go m'lady," with Dawn now blushing and accepting his hand as they walked out along with their pokemon. Little do they know that things can go from romantic to epic as quick as a falling snowflake.


	2. The Ball & The Accident

Once they made it to the Snowpoint City gym, everyone was greeted by the gym leader, Candice, who too was dressed nicely for the occasion. Instead of the normal school attire, she had a white sleeveless dress and matching boots with it. She even had her sweatshirt tied just like normal. She had white ribbons tied with her braided pigtails and a snowflake hairpin. With her was her Snover, dressed up in a specially made white cardigan and bow tie. When she saw them, she immediately went over, saying,"Hi guys. Wow, you all great, especially you three. Zoey, looking fly like always. Ash, never thought you were one to wear a tux for the occasion. Dawn, you look really beautiful in that dress." Ash was the first to speak up, saying,"Thanks Candice. I can't wait to have fun." Dawn and Zoey added," We can't wait for the ice skating at the end." Brock adds with hearts in his eyes,"I hope there are beautiful girls inside. I might get lucky tonight." Dawn just groaned, saying,"Sometimes, I wonder what goes through your mind Brock." Soon, our heroes, along with Candice, went inside the gym and it looked absolutely beautiful. There was a special covering on the ice battlefield, waiting to be uncovered later on. There were light blue and white streamers, balloons, and table cloths. There was a huge table with small snacks and a fancy, disco ball on top of the ceiling, spinning brightly. A dj was in the back, blasting great music as the people who were present already were dancing along. It looked so much fun as Brock instantly went to begin his flirting spree, with Croagunk close behind him. Candice mentions to the trio,"We are just about to pick our Ice Prince or Princess. Hang tight and listen closely." She then went to the middle of the dance floor with a mic in hand as an assistant brought out the tiara and scepter. She then says,"Welcome everyone to our annual Ice Ball. To kick things off, it's time to pick our Ice Prince or Princess." A piece of paper was then given to her as she says,"This year, our Ice royalty is...Dawn of Twinleaf Town"!!! Dawn was shocked as everyone was applauding the girl. Ash smiled and says,"Congratulations Dawn," with Zoey adding,"You deserve it a lot." Dawn and Piplup went up as Candice placed the tiara on the Twinleaf Town native's head before giving her the scepter too. Candice smiled before saying,"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a hand for our Ice Princess and let the Ice Ball begin"!! A song started to play as everyone began to dance along with it.

Zoey went up to Dawn and Ash, saying,"Let's hit the dance floor guys," as they followed her to the ice floor. There, our heroes began to have a lot of fun as Brock and even Croagunk were both dancing with a girl and her Machop. As everyone danced the night away, something began to happen to Dawn. In a small flash, a streak of white appeared in Dawn's dark blue hair. It wasn't noticed by anyone until Zoey saw and asked,"Dawn, when did you get highlights"? When Dawn shook her head, saying,"I don't have any highlights," Zoey pulled out a small hand mirror and gave it to Dawn. The Twinleaf Town native almost screamed in shock when she saw. Then, that feeling got stronger when another one appeared. Ash saw and became a bit worried as well. Zoey did her best to calm Dawn down as Dawn kept asking,"What's going on?! What's wrong with me"?!?! Ash was soon able to get Dawn to breathe before telling her,"Everything will be ok. We'll figure this out soon. For now, let's try to relax and enjoy the party." It sounded like a good idea as after another breath, they got back to having a lot of fun. Though what was going on loomed through Dawn's mind. Soon, after a long night of dancing, music, and laughter, it was finally time for the ice skating. Everyone cleared the floor as the protective covering was soon removed, exposing the ice to everyone. Ice skates were passed out to everyone as they all put them on. Ash was a little wobbly at first, but Dawn was able to help him gain balance and soon, the pair was skating like naturals. Even Brock saw and mentioned,"Wow, looking great you two." Dawn looked up to Ash thinking _Ok, now is the time to finally do it, tell Ash how you feel Dawn_. She then asked Dawn,"Can you and I talk for a minute, alone"? He nodded as Pikachu and Piplup got together and skated on the ice. Dawn and Ash both sat on a bench together as Ash asks,"So what is it that you want to talk about"? Dawn breathed slowly as she says,"I need to tell you something very important. Listen close and I hope you understand what I am telling you." Ash nodded in agreement as he says,"I will do my best. So...what's up? Is something the matter"? Dawn slowly began with,"You see...Ash...I...I...I...," before seeing that Ash noticed something. Ash spoke up, saying,"Woah!! There's ice all around us!! Where did it come from"?? Dawn was surprised as she became a bit frightened at what occured. Where did the ice even come from in the first place?!?! Dawn wobbled on her feet, trying to balance on the floor with her ice skates. When she fell after a wrong side step, that's when things went from crazy to scary. As she fell, a beam of ice and snow came from her hands, freezing a couple balloons and the dj stand, with the dj dodging at the last minute.

Everyone turned to see the source of the ice and snow. Dawn was terrified as Brock asked,"Did that come from...," with Zoey saying with a solemn expression,"Oh Dawn..." When Dawn got back on her feet and tried to step back, she fell back again, shooting more ice and snow at a couple of people, who barely dodged it. This scenario also got the attention of Candice and Snover, who hoped things were ok. Ash tried to get close to Dawn, who was struggling to put her normal shoes on. Dawn shouted quickly,"Stay away," before shooting out more ice accidentally, which trapped Ash's foot to the floor. If Dawn wasn't terrified before, she was now! She had just almost hurt her crush!! Her love!!! Not wanting to become a burden, Dawn got up on her feet and ran away, with fear in her eyes and sadness in her heart. All her friends, Candice, even Piplup, called for her, but their cries didn't even bring her back. Dawn escaped high into the mountains, not wanting anyone to find her. Suddenly, the clouds got darker and the snow began to get heavier. This got everyone worried as Ash says,"What's going on?! Where did Dawn go?! Why is the snow getting heavier again"?! Zoey says,"It's the winter curse, just like in the story. If we don't find Dawn and help her fix this, all of Sinnoh is going to be plummeted in an eternal winter." Brock was looking at something when he says,"It might be a bit late for that guys," before pointing to a screen that had a news update. It was saying,"Breaking news! Everywhere in Sinnoh has mysterious, tremendous snowfall. Even in the beaches, there are freezing snow banks. Reporters, scientists, and meteorologists are trying to figure out the cause of it. Legendary pokemon? A heavy case of hail? Powerful snow warning? Whatever the reason, they are trying to figure it out so they can put a stop to it once and for all." That got our heroes to worry about Dawn's safety as Candice says,"Poor Dawn...all alone and in grave danger." Ash says,"We have to find her before anyone else does or she gets into even more trouble."

Candice says,"I wish I can go, but I have to stay and make sure we have enough supplies for everyone so they can stay warm." Brock adds,"I'll stay too so you have extra help." Zoey says,"Then Ash and I will go find Dawn and bring her back before something even worse happens." Ash mentally told himself _I really hope that Dawn is ok. I can't bear to think what might've happened or what might happen to her_. After gearing up, getting supplies, and gathering their pokemon, the two began their long hike to the mountains in search for Dawn. Meanwhile, way up in the mountains, in the midst of a blustery blizzard, Dawn was hiking up and feeling really bad. During her runaway moment, her hair became a full shade of white. Aside from this mystic transformation, she still feared the worst out of this situation. As she looked back at the long view of Snowpoint City, she knew she could never go back. Not if it meant the risk of hurting those she loved and cared for. As she kept moving, the wind seemed to started playing music as a song overcame her. **( You know the lyrics so sing along )**.

**Dawn**: _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know, well, now they know!_

As she sang, Dawn began to feel more confident about this new power and experimented a bit, making a snowman and a few snowflakes fall, just to see what she was capable of.

_Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway._

Higher up the mountain, Dawn began feeling less frightened about this power and actually started to like it since up there, she wasn't threatening anyone.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do. To test the limit and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free!!_

At that moment, Dawn arrived to a ledge a used her magic to make a stairway out of ice. When she started to cross it, it got bigger and longer.

_Let it go, let it go, I'm one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I stay. Let the storm rage on._

Once Dawn she reached the top, she started to use her ice magic and made a huge ice palace to shelter herself in protection.

_My powers flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the past is in the past!!!_

In an act of accepting her new life and form, she threw the tiara and scepter to the side.

_Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway._

Once embracing who she was, she slammed the door shut. Inside, she awed at the work she created from her own hands. In her mind, she knew that only one thing was missing... Ash. She thought _Ash...take care of my pokemon and everyone else. Till we see each other again_, till she turned away, ready to live her new life of ice, snow, and solitude.


	3. The Greetings

Ash and Zoey trekked deep into the forest, trying to find the path to the mountains in order to find Dawn. They kept shouting,"Dawn?! Where are you"?! Piplup and Glameow kept calling Dawn as well, but even they had no luck as well. Ash was worried, telling Zoey,"I really hope we find her." Zoey sighed as she says,"I hope so as well. The snowfall is pretty thick and it's getting pretty hard to see." Suddenly, they heard voices coming from an area in the forest. They went to see where it came from as Piplup led the way. Suddenly, it ran back to Ash in fright as he and Pikachu wondered what could've made the penguin pokemon terrified. Out of the bushes came something they've never seen before: a reindeer. It smiled and grunted its greetings as Ash says,"What kind of pokemon is that"? Zoey pulled out her pokedex to see, but it said No Data. With that, she says,"It must be a rare pokemon to not be listed in the pokedex." Suddenly, a voice appeared, saying,"Hey! Sven is not a pokemon"! When Ash asks,"Who said that," a man in winter gear and a pickaxe came out of the bushes and joined up with Sven. He says,"Sven is a reindeer, not a pokemon." Zoey says,"Wow. We don't usually have "reindeer" in these parts. Only ice type pokemon and flying types as well." Ash says,"So it's name is Sven? Cool. Who are you guys and where are you from"? The man smiled and says,"My name is Kristoff. My friends and I are from a kingdom called Arendelle. They should be around here." Suddenly, two females appeared and stood next to Kristoff. The older one had white, blonde hair in a braid, blue eyes, and wore a blue dress with a blue coat over it. The younger one had brown hair in pigtail braids, had green eyes, and wore a yellow dress with a green coat over it. Ash, Zoey, Piplup, and Glameow were shocked at the sight of them before the older one spoke up, saying,"Hello." Piplup walked up to the girls saying hello as the younger one picked it up and hugged it, saying,"You're so cute." Both trainers were still left speechless and shocked, unable to understand what was going on. Luckily, Kristoff caught their confusion and decided to help them out by saying,"Allow me to introduce them. The eldest one is Queen Elsa of Arendelle and on my left, my fiancée and Princess of Arendelle, Princess Anna." As both of them said hi, Ash slowly says,"Now, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. On my shoulder is my buddy Pikachu," as it chirped its hellos. He then adds,"And in front of you is Piplup, who belongs to a friend of ours."

Zoey then says,"My name is Zoey and I'm from the town down there, Snowpoint City. This is my partner Glameow," as it meowed its own greetings towards them. Then, something seemed to hit Zoey as she says,"Wait a minute. Elsa? Anna? Just like the story"!! This confused the group for a minute before a new voice appeared, saying,"Story? Oh I love a story"!! Suddenly, a familiar snowman and the shiny Mew appeared, as the snowman began saying,"I want to hear the story." Ash and Pikachu were jaw dropped as the Kantonian boy says,"A talking snowman? And a different colored Mew"?! Zoey was too shocked to speak as Glameow and Piplup were surprised as well. Elsa smiled before saying,"This is Olaf, a friend of ours. And this...Mew..you call it...we just met it. It appeared in front of us back in Arendelle and teleported us here. Next thing you know, it's leading us this way and we end up meeting you two and your...pets." Ash then says,"I wonder how Mew could've known about you guys." Zoey then says,"It must've heard the story and then teleported to find you guys." Anna then says,"Well, whatever the reason, we are here now for some reason." Ash then says,"If the story is true, then can you conjure ice and snow Ms. Elsa"? Elsa nodded as she says,"Yep, I've had this power since I was born. My sister here helps me from time to time." Zoey then got an idea, saying,"Maybe you can help us. You see, a friend of ours, and Piplup's trainer, ran up to the mountains after something happened. Somehow, someway, Dawn gained powerful ice and snow magic. It changed her hair color from dark blue to white blonde and allowed her to make, form, and manipulate ice and snow. However, an accident occurred and she ran away in fear, up into the mountains. We've been trying to find her, but no luck." Ash adds on,"Plus, when she ran away, she placed a winter curse all over Sinnoh. If we don't find her and help her, then either she'll be in even more danger or some bad guys might capture her first." Elsa, taking this in, understood the scenario that was going on. After all, she too was once in Dawn's place. She knew exactly how the Twinleaf girl must be feeling right now.

Anna too understood the scenario and knew what was going on and what was at stake. Even Kristoff and Sven knew the problem and how to help. Elsa could tell how Ash felt when he saw the worrisome expression on his face. Approaching him slowly, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while petting his partner, who squealed in joy. As Ash looked up to her as she says,"I can help. If we can find your friend, I know how we can help. I know best because I've been in her position before. I can understand what she is probably going through." Ash smiled as Zoey joined in, saying,"No worries Ash. I know that we will find her, no matter how long it takes." Meanwhile, Piplup felt bad and worried that Dawn was hurt or scared. Luckily, Anna was able to cheer it up by petting it and saying,"Don't you worry little fella. We will find your owner and reunite you two easily." Olaf then gave Piplup and Glameow a big hug, which made them feel better. Olaf smiled while saying,"I like warm hugs because they help make everything better." Suddenly, the wind picked up and a blustery snowfall overcame our heroes. Luckily, it was pretty quick and it ended a little while after. Ash says,"How are we going to hike when the weather keeps getting worse"? Kristoff had Sven come closer, revealing a huge sleigh, before saying,"How about a lift"? Soon, everyone piled into the sleigh as Mew landed on top of Ash, wanting to ride along with them. Once everyone was in, Kristoff hopped on top of Sven as the reindeer began to run fast while everyone held on for dear life. As they rode, a couple of Spearows tried to attack them, but luckily, Pikachu scared them off with thunderbolt, which impressed Anna and Elsa. Moving faster than lightning, all our heroes could think was_ Dawn, please be ok_.


	4. The Hike

Back in Snowpoint City, the snow showed no sign of stopping. Many trainers resided in the gym, where luckily, there were many warm meals and blankets provided. The local Nurse Joy even came by to check on all of their pokemon, making sure they were healthy. Candice and Brock were busy passing out coats to anyone who needed them. Suddenly, Croagunk noticed a sick pokemon and alerted Brock, who rushed over to it. It was a Staraptor, Ash's Staraptor, who released itself earlier to try and find Dawn. Seeing it shakily breathing and mysteriously, covered in snow and its wings covered in ice, Brock muttered one word,"Dawn..." He carefully picked it up and rushed it inside the pokemon center, which was luckily open and warm. He wrapped it in warm blankets and heating pads, which made Staraptor feel a lot better. Once it started to feel warm again, Nurse Joy and Chansey gave it a checkup and cleared it with a clean bill of health. Once it was brought back, Brock asked Staraptor,"What happened? How did you end up covered in ice and snow"? The brave flying type did its best to tell the Pewter City gym leader everything that happened and luckily, Brock was able to get most of it and develop a strong hypothesis.

_Staraptor was flying up to the top of the mountains when an Abomasnow and a Mamoswine was trying to fend it away with icy wind and ice shard. It was able to dodge the attacks and get away before continuing its flight up. Then, it noticed the ice palace and thought of the idea to look inside. However, out of nowhere, a Froslass appeared from behind and hit it with shadow ball, causing Staraptor to fall to the ground. Then, it was sent flying away with a mixture of ice beam, blizzard, and whirlwind. As it was sent flying, Dawn watched from the balcony saying in her mind,"Please Ash, Zoey, Brock...stop before someone else gets hurt." Soon, the freezing Staraptor landed by a tree, trying to catch its breath before getting noticed by Croagunk._

After finishing its story, Brock asked it,"Was Dawn around when it happened," as the flying type shook its head no. That got him to wondering how and why did Dawn find a bunch of ice types to attack them. Either way, he said,"Good thing we found you before things got worse. Imagine what could've happened if Ash saw you like this." Suddenly, a familiar voice appeared, saying,"What about him," which turned out to have come from an agitated Paul and a pretty steamed Electabuzz. When he saw who it was, Brock said,"Ash and Zoey went up to the mountains to find Dawn, who ran away." Paul smirked before saying,"Maybe Troublesome finally got a brain and learned to leave that pathetic excuse of a trainer." Brock groaned as Staraptor slapped him in the face with a wing attack. Once at least 10% of some common sense got into the Veilstone City citizen, Brock says,"Can't you have some sympathy man? Dawn is probably hurt and scared all alone up in the mountains with something that she is unable to control. So, if you have at least a slither of a good, human soul, you will at least help out by either providing supplies for everyone or going out there to help find Dawn!! If you don't, you will be no better than Team Rocket, Team Galactic, or even Giovanni"!!! That last part seemed to get him to snap out of it as he sighs and says,"Fine, I'll go and see if Ash needs any help," as he returns Electabuzz, bundles up, and heads out of the pokemon center to the mountains with Ash's Staraptor following him. Brock watched on as in his mind, he thought _I sure hope a conflict does not arise towards them if they meet_.

On the snowy trail, Ash, Pikachu, Piplup, Zoey, Glameow, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf finally arrived to the base of the mountain. Once everyone piled out of the sled, Ash says,"Ok, we're here. Now, we have to scale this mountain and try to figure out where Dawn is." Zoey adds,"It might be harder than we expected because it's so tall and snowy. I don't even know where we should look first." Olaf then speaks up, saying,"Why not at that huge ice palace all the way up there on that ledge"? When Anna mentions,"What palace Olaf," Elsa looked up and was surprised at what she saw. Trying to recover from her shock, she says,"I think I know what he meant," as she pointed upward with everyone else looking in that direction before becoming shocked as well. Up on the ledge Olaf saw was the ice palace. Anna was the first to speak up, saying,"This brings back old memories right guys," with Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf nodding. Ash soon says,"That has to be where Dawn is. Why else would it be there"? Zoey then says,"Poor Dawn. She must've made that thing to hide out from all of us." Ash then adjusted his cap before saying,"Well, no time like the present! Let's go find Dawn," as he, Pikachu, and Piplup began running up the snowy slope. Zoey, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven followed them, doing their best to catch up to the trainers. As they climbed, the snow got heavier and it was getting heavier to see. Elsa soon got an idea and used her magic to conjure some icy wind that deflected the pounding blizzard away from them. This impressed Ash and Zoey as Pikachu and Piplup were amazed as well, with Zoey saying,"It's as amazing as I've heard in the stories." That part made Elsa smile in admiration as soon, when they were high enough, the weather got a lot better. Pikachu and Piplup started their calls to Dawn again. Suddenly, thunderous footsteps were heard coming from a cliff before the sources of them appeared. Ash and Zoey both said, surprised, and at the same time,"An Abomasnow and a Mamoswine"?! Piplup instantly recognized Mamoswine and tried to talk to it, but got sent back by a takedown attack. Anna says,"Maybe your friend is having them guard the castle and its path." Kristoff sighed before saying,"I seriously hope that they don't throw us off again like Marshmallow did," before shooting a friendly glare to Elsa, who smiled sheepishly. Ash then got a smart idea as he pulled out a basket. Olaf smiled before saying,"Ooh, snack time," and grabbing a poffin and eating it. Then, he shrugged and says,"Meh, not a lot of flavor." Glameow sighed as Zoey says,"Those are for pokemon, not humans, or snowmen." Ash had Pikachu use thunderbolt to get their attention as he says,"Hey guys. If you let us walk by, you guys can enjoy this basket of yummy, tasty, poffins." That got the two to nod and obey as Ash gave them the basket to share. They ate away as the group walked right by them as Sven and Kristoff were a bit surprised while saying,"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked." Anna says,"Ash, how did you know they would stop for food"? Ash responded with,"Traveling with Dawn, I learned that Mamoswine will normally do anything if it means eating her homemade poffins."

Zoey laughed a bit while picking up Glameow and saying,"Smart idea Ash. Now, let's continue our hike to the palace." Luckily, the slope wasn't as snowy and slippery as before. It made walking at least 27% easier. After another half hour of hiking, they made it to the ice staircase that led to the ice palace. Elsa was impressed at how well made it was. Anna says,"Definitely sturdy and beautiful." Everyone carefully scaled the staircase, though Sven and Olaf stayed behind since it was harder for them to have a a good grip. Soon, they made it to the entrance as Ash and Zoey shakily breathed in and out as he says,"I do hope that Dawn is in there." Elsa joined them, saying,"How about Ash, Pikachu, Piplup and I go in first? If we need help, we'll give you a shout." Anna held her sister's hand while saying,"Be careful. I know you will do great." Zoey said to Ash,"Good luck. I hope you can get her to come back. If anyone can convince her, it's you." Ash nodded as Pikachu chirped in agreement. Suddenly, a shadow ball that barely hit everyone appeared out of nowhere. Piplup found where it came from as our heroes saw as well. It was Froslass yet again, trying to rush them out of the way. Glameow tried to use shadow claw, but got sent away by an ice punch. Suddenly, Ash gasped in shock and recognized the Froslass. It was a friend of the Snorunt that they rescued a while back. Pikachu tried to talk to it, but was stopped by an ice beam which it luckily dodged in time. Ash then says,"Froslass, please listen to me. I know you are trying to protect Dawn and help her the best way you can. But I need to talk to her. I need to convince her to come back with us. She is probably scared and worried. Please, let me and my friends come in and talk to her. I...care for her deeply. No...I like her. No...I...love her." Froslass looked at Ash for a minute as ge awaited how the ice type would respond. Everyone watched carefully and waited for what would happen.


	5. The Confrontation

The Froslass looked at Ash for a minute before deciding on what to do. It nodded its head as it allowed Ash, Piplup, and Elsa to come inside. Ash bowed his head and says,"I thank you very much for doing this," as he walked to the door and slowly opened it. The trio went inside as they admired the gallery of ice that was presented in front of them. Elsa says,"This is impressive. Beyond what I conjured up a while back." Ash and Piplup, meanwhile, were calling Dawn, hoping she was inside. Suddenly, coming down from the stairs, was the Twinleaf Town native, who was stunned that Ash came all this way for her. Ash, however, was stunned by the new look Dawn sported. Between the white hair and the new dress, she was now even more beautiful than ever. Piplup was impressed as well as it ran and embraced its trainer, glad that she was safe and sound. Dawn held Piplup close to her as Ash says,"Thank Arceus that you are safe Dawn. You look different, but still as beautiful as ever." Dawn smiled before saying,"It's still something I'm getting used to. But, what are you doing here Ash? You should be back in town with Brock, ready to continue your journey. The Sinnoh League is rapidly approaching." Ash responded with,"I came with Zoey and our new friends, including Elsa, to find you. We want to help you because you shouldn't isolate yourself from society because of this power."

Dawn frowned slightly before saying,"I have to Ash. You saw what happened at the party!! I..I can't risk hurting anyone else I care about. I almost injured you. This is what's best for me." Elsa then spoke up, saying,"Are you sure? The feeling of isolation in fear of hurting loved ones can help a little, but it doesn't entirely fix the problem." Dawn looked at Elsa before saying,"Look, I'm sorry, but, this is my new life now. Back home, with this, it would only be a matter of time before an accident hurts...or worse...kills someone I love. Up here though, I'm free. I can express this new power and not worry about hurting anyone." Elsa walked closer to Dawn as she says,"Look, I've been in your position before Dawn. I know what it's like because I too possess the same power you have. I felt the same way you are feeling right now. You're not alone. Your friends and family love you. They want to help you." Ash says while meeting up with Elsa,"She's right. Come back to us Dawn. We miss you. It would mean the most to me if you came back." Dawn pondered for a minute the situation in front of her.

She wanted more than anything than to come back to the group and travel with Brock and Ash...her dream prince. However, the flashback of her almost hurting Ash played again and she felt bad once again. She then shook her head before saying,"No, I'm sorry. Goodbye Ash, Elsa, Piplup," as she gave Piplup to Ash before heading upstairs. Ash gave Piplup to Elsa before going up to pursue Dawn. He kept shouting to Dawn,"Dawn wait!! Come back!! It doesn't have to be like this"?! She ended up heading to the balcony as she turned to Ash, saying,"Please stop Ash!! I'm doing this for everyone's sake." Ash says,"Dawn, listen. I care for you deeply. It wouldn't matter if you were a beast or if you were a witch. I love you...I really do..and I want to be with you forever. That won't happen if you isolate yourself. You don't have to be alone, I'm not afraid. Dawn says,"Look Ash, I love you too, but I can't risk hurting you or anyone else. Just stay away and you and everyone else will be safe from me and my powers." Ash then says,"Well...about that...you kind of...set off an eternal winter all over the Sinnoh Region." This made Dawn really upset as Ash continue with,"That's ok though. We can fix this together." Dawn became horrified and stammered,"No I-I can't! I don't know how"!! Ash tried to come close to Ash to calm her down, but Dawn shouted,"No!! Staw away," before firing an explosion of ice, a bit hitting Ash in the chest.

He groaned in pain as he says,"Man. That hurts," before noticing that Pikachu was now frozen in a block of ice, unable to break free. Elsa and Piplup rushed up to see what was going on, but Dawn cut them off by creating a barricade of ice. Ash soon got back on his feet while saying,"Dawn, you don't have to be afraid." However, she wasn't having it as she shouted,"How?! How can you be able to stop this crisis? To stop me"?! Ash didn't know how to respond as he says,"Well, I'm not leaving you, and neither are my friends." Dawn simply said,"No, you are," before surrounding him, a frozen Pikachu, Piplup, and Elsa in a huge blizzard. The last thing Ash remembered was seeing the sorry look on Dawn's face before blacking out.


End file.
